The Apocalypse's Playground
by PopSugarEmmetBrickowski
Summary: The Story follows up The Second Part (after Teaser). It starts where The Duplos starts invading Bricksburg. To the point where Emmet had another vision through his family member he loves most ; Five Years on, Emmet & Lucy did something they have never done before [One day before Sweet Mayhem arrives]. Will it be the time to Play in the Playground in the Systar System? *T & M Rated*
1. Into the Fire

NOTE: This is what I think It'll Happen in The Second Part (The Lego Movie) since after the teaser trailer has been out. Idk if my writing of it would be real or not, I Thought (idk if it would be the short or long story, I'm still debating. Depends on how are the reviews go after I see the reviews) should be in the beginning of the movie and so on. But through with this, I had to put it like a teen rating (Or maybe an M rating?) for a reason. Well... I figured Emmet's sister would be in the movie, idk when she would be in or not, but Imma put in thought when she'll appear. Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

 ** _Chapter 1: Into the Fire_**

 _._

 _"How long has it been when you still didn't know about the dark side of President Business' Taco Tuesday? Since The Wizard's Prophecy started..? Well.. I might not be the only one who has been getting some visions like this or something like that."_

Then a child figure wakes up, standing in fear. A figure notices that itself was in a building that is on fire. It stayed still, but looked around all scared (Seeing everything on fire, including all of the toys & stuff)

 _"Since that Prophecy.. I have been getting these nightmares too. I was inside an Bricks R Us building, my favorite store.. it was on fire. I was small at the time I started having these nightmares. It seems so real to have a vision that was like, ' I don't want Freddy Krueger capturing me through the burning flames and all ' . It took me a while to look at the flames, just in fear. The good thing is that No flames are capturing my clothes or my hair._ _But it was capturing my fear of been burned. well... moments went by, I saw someone by the Entrance of Bricks R Us. Sure, That person's 13 in a half years old at the time, he seemed to be the person_ _I loved most. Like a Big brother._ _I heared my name was yelled in fear. He ran, went Into the Fire I'm in now. I ran towards him too. Crying & yelling out his name in fear. Both of us have our Claw Hands out like we were about to take hands & get out of the burning flames. But.."_

A nightmare blacked out.

 _"8 in a half years later... Would that person notice, or maybe at least remember that I was... gone?"_

* * *

 _._

 _February 7th, 2014 - 5:28pm_

 _._

 _"We are from the Planet Duplo, and we are here to_ _destroy you_ _."_

Those words were keep echoing through The Citizen's minds, Lucy's, Batman's, Unikitty's, Benny's, Metalbeard's, President Business' & especially Emmet's. They seem confused or prepared at first when one of the Duplos said that.

"Oh, Man.." Emmet said.

Duplos meant that as a threat and they are about to start the attack. Suddenly, Three of those Duplos looked up to the sky as more of the sparkled ships arrive right next to the first Sparkled ship. Giggling the Duplos did, they made a beam hit the ground and so as the buildings. Which caused one of them into flames. Benny screamed. While the rest are now as tense or trying to stay positive as possible. The Citizens are screaming in fear. Half of them were running the opposite direction, away from the Duplos that just arrived. And the other half tried to get back in their cars and just drive away, screaming. A beam hit the middle of the building & it pops off. That's about to cause half of the building to fall where Emmet & others are at. They're eyes were wide open, especially Lucy's.

"Run!" Lucy yells.

They all ran. Of course, Emmet have to run with the Double Decker Couch on his claw hands, screaming. That building just hit the ground, barely an inch away from letting Emmet live. Well, Sharon had to run the opposite way, along with all of her dozen cats that she couldn't count, Including Jeff. She'd only could carry two of her cats (Jasmine & Loki), unable to carry them all & Jeff. Now.. All other kinds of Duplos are coming out of their Sparkled Ships, now making their way through the streets. Barely pushing cars out of the way or destroying them with some citizens in there. One of them was now chasing Sharon, Giggling.

...15 minutes went by, The Duplos are about done destroying Bricksburg as they were capturing at least 21 Citizens. Most Stores, Buildings & Apartments were into flames now, half of every buildings begins to collapse to the floor. Like 120 citizens are dead. 56 Citizens, 28 children & dozens of pets are injured. & the rest are lucky that aren't injured or dead. Considering Lucky, Emmet & friends aren't dead, but they were kind of separated & injured. Unikitty was stuck on the tree, trying to stay Positive as possible while she had several cuts on her body.

"Sss-stay positive.." -Unikitty

She breathes a little heavily, and continues licking her cuts..

"stay.. positive.." -Unikitty

Benny had his arm caught as an building collapsed onto his arm.. actually losing it.

"AAAAAAGGHHH! My Armmm!" -Benny

Batman just suddenly stopped running in the middle of the street as Sharon's dozens of cats are surrounding him & meowing. Even Jeff was on Batman's shoulders.

"Uggggggghhhhhhh..." Batman groaned.

As for Metalbeard, before, he tried fighting one of the Duplos, but failed. An Duplo spared him. Metalbeard lost his entire body. He just only have his head... and the organs again.

"Arrrgh.. not again.." Metalbeard sighed.

President Business was captured by the Duplos, Emmet & the others didn't noticed. Bad/Scribble Cop (including Ma & Pa Cop) were captured also. Luckily Emmet & Lucy weren't separated. They're just out of the city now. Like yards away...

"Where's everyone?" Emmet wondered. "I thought Unikitty & them were behind us.."

"Shoot.." -Lucy

They hear Benny screaming.. "They might've tried to fight them!" -Lucy

Emmet looked back into the city, kind of not listening. He thought Unikitty & them, including President Business (& Bad cop) might've been hurt or something. or maybe they were trying to help citizens escape the Duplo's attack... Moments later, he then look up at the flames on the Buildings, he realized he had that another realistic vision (kind of like with the Man Upstairs and all, but something different)... In that one building.. inside... Flames were swooshing & a child figure appeared through them. Just standing there. A child seems to be a girl. 6 years of age. The Fire covered up the girl's entire appearance. Emmet was shocked. He noticed who it was in that building.

"JUDITH!" Emmet yelled.

Emmet dropped his Double Decker Couch aside. ***boop (lands)*** & ran to that building Judith was in.

"JUDITH!" Emmet continued yelling out for her.

Lucy didnt understand what just happened with Emmet, She might've thought it was his friend or something. Lucy ran after him.

"Emmet! Emmet, wait!" Lucy yelled.

Soon, Into the fire Emmet goes, in that building. He felt the heat already. Sweating as hell. Breathing fast. He stopped running. Looked at the flames swooshing everywhere. He couldn't see Judith anywhere. At the same time too, he was hoping no one was copying Judith's voice & appearance, even if all of this was through Emmet's head.

"Emmet! Who was-?!" Lucy was about to enter the building, but an burning Octan sign fell, blocking the entrance.

"Woah!" Lucy barely stopped at the right moment, stopped an 3 inches from the burning sign, rarely. .

Lucy tried calling out for Emmet to remove the sign from blocking he Entrance. Silence... Moment later, back inside, Emmet carefully walked through the ashes tried not to get himself caught to flames & all.

"Judith! ..Where are you?!" Emmet's started to get worried. Burnt bricks started to fall in front of Emmet, he gasped. he covered his head to speed walk pass those falling bricks. In the background, Lucy's voice was still kind of heard.

'Emmet, stop fooling around, help me with this!" Lucy yelled.

10 seconds later, Out of nowhere.. A voice appeared behind Emmet.

"Where has you been, Emmie..?"

Emmet turned around slowly and saw Judith. She was in tears... Judith hugged Emmet as hard as she could.

"Mama & I have been looking Everywhere for you.." Judith's voice broke. "You weren't at the apartment with Planty..."

"I've been here Judie.. Always have been.." He said, kneeling down & hugging her back. "I've been here for Planty too.."

Emmet had sheding tears, with him hugging Judith, it just felt so real to him.. Emmet hasn't seen her since The Prophecy started.. For moments now, Both of them didn't stop hugging. He ignored the sound of flames burning everything. Outside, Lucy thought Emmet was still looking for someone he knew, she decided to try to move the sign. Then a spark of fire caught Lucy's sweater sleeve. She tried putting a spark out, but it kinda grew bigger. Lucy gasped.

"Oh no-" Lucy quickly toke off her sweater ***Revealing a tan top*** , threw it on the ground & Stomped the fire alot of times.

"Get off my Sweater! Ugggghh!" Lucy was starting to get frustrated.

Back inside, Judith kinda lifted her head up, for a few moments, she thought she heard Lucy's voice through the flames.

"Is someone out there your friend, Emmet?" Judith asked.

"Yeah Judie.. she's my girlfriend... Lucy." Emmet said softly.

Both of them stopped hugging.

"Someone's gonna kapture her.. I've seen it.." Judith said.

"What? Who's gonna get her? Emmet asked.

"...Sweet Mayhem..." Judith lowered her voice. "She & the Queen predicted the kidnapping to make a musical on her planet. Later through with the plan, she predicted that she's going to kill Lucy.. if possible, she would kill whoever else they have captured.. & me.."

Emmet's eyes were wide open. In shock.. He didn't know what to say after what Judith said.

"This can't be true.." Emmet asked.

"..it is true Emmie.. Its been true for the past 8 1/2 years.. Even the man upstairs, well the weird, tall squid handed man, predicted this after you exploded the Kragle." Judith explained.

Judith wanted to explain more, but she felt her body was put into ashes (like if it were to be Infinity war).

"Oh no, not now!" Judith cried. "Come find me in the Systar System Emmie... Please, I dont wanna be there in the Systar System anymore-"

She's gone.. into ashes and blown away.

"NO, NO, Judith! NOOOO!" Emmet screamed.

Seeing Judith fading away like that felt like he just lost her again. His realistic vision went away, all he hears now is the sound of flames & burning bricks. Emmet felt very horrified & emotional.. He slowly got back up, tears were sheding from his eyes. Lucy finally moved the Octan sign out of the way & sprinted to Emmet.

"Emmet!" Lucy yelled out. "Emmet."

Lucy stopped running and she'd grabbed onto Emmet's shoulders, turning around.

"You shouldn't be running off like that! You would've got hurt!" -Lucy

Moments Passed...

"So.. Who was the person you thought you saw in here..?" Lucy asked.

"...it was my little sister.." Emmet said.

Lucy was worried now.. she didn't know Emmet had a sister.

"That person was your sister..?" Lucy asked..

 **-Later on, Outside of an burning building-**

Emmet & Lucy had just gotten out of there by the time all of the Sparkled Ships flew above them. Batman, Unikitty, Benny & Metalbeard (head & organs) came right beside Emmet & Lucy.. watching the Sparkled ships flew by. Now the ships were about to take off.

"This was not good. The Invasion and all.." Benny said.

"..." Unikitty started to whine.

"I hate today.." Batman groaned.

"Arrr this would be the day we won't forget.. after Taco Tuesday.." Metalbeard said. "No more Freedom Friday.. its 'The End of The World' Friday."

The Sparkled Ships toke off to the Sky now.. Emmet was concerned with what's happening. After all he's been through since he found the Piece of Resistance. Going through all the trouble & Lord Business kragles barely almost half of the Citizens (which unkragled now), The Invasion Duplos had done & remembering his little sister. All of it in two days? What the hell would happen now?

"Lets just hope those Duplos don't come back to invade again." Lucy said. "They just caused an Mad Max sort of Apocalypse."

"How you'd know?" Benny said.

"Cause I read an comic & Made an theory about it long ago.." Lucy said.


	2. She will come for me

Note: since that my mom read my first chapter yesterday, Imma keep this one scene in this chapter clean as possible. Was originally going to make that scene a 'm' rated, but Id put it back to 'T' rated. I mean, I just felt like keeping it this rating right now.

* * *

.

 _ **Chapter 2: She will come for me**_

.

 _Days before Sweet Mayhem's arrival: 1 day & 13 hours left..._

.

 **5 years later...**

.

February 7th, 2019 ; 8:21pm

.

Sand.. Sure. That's what all Lucy could see... Miles & Miles of Sand, dust, and _nothing_. She got used to the Mad Max look alike scenery, cities, citizens & all, overtime. Still, its a new home for everyone else & her.. including Emmet. Through her thoughts & memories, looking back, she'd actually remembered an mad max comic book she read with Emmet back around the 2005's (was published in May 2015 in our world, but in their world, it was just published in April 2002) & a theory that might be true. Which all of it became true after Duplo attack & Frankly Emmet suddently just run into the burning building. Lucy still thinks Emmet might have forgotten about Gemini after what actually happened after the Prophecy began. She thinks too that if the prophecy never began before, Lucy's name would've have been revealed to Emmet & she would have been just best friends with Batman. It would've been a different story if she had never abandon Emmet & left Bricksburg to become a Master Builder. She would became the Special that day.

Sometime later, Lucy just dazed out, looking at the city.. still no lights whats so ever in the city during the night. At the same time.. She wasn't too if she wants to do something else besides just looking straight to nothing all day. Emmet climbed up to the top where Lucy is. He saw her sitting down on the edge now.

"Mind if I sat with you, Lucy?" -Emmet

"..Sure Emmet." -Lucy. "Help yourself."

Emmet got up from the huge ladder (That was there to get up where Lucy is) and sat next to Lucy. Then He'd pulled out his new phone & put on some music out loud. The song Emmet put on was 'I just died in your arms tonight'. Few seconds through, Lucy's eyes were a bit widen. She looked at Emmet like she recognized the song all together.

 _( Oh, I just died in your arms tonight. )_

"You still know this song?" Lucy asked.

 _( It must have been something you said. I just died in your arms tonight. )_

"..Uhh Yeah. Ever since I was three. Why did you ask, Lucy?" Emmet said. "Did this song bother you too?"

"Oh, no. It isn't bothering me at all.. It just reminds me of that day at the Prom." Lucy said.

Emmet was confused.

"yeah.. it does remind me of Prom." Emmet said. "Why did it reminded you of it? I didn't see you at the prom. I mean, I didn't see you anywhere. Other than Gemini. She had the same hair streak & hair color like yours, but her hair was longer."

"I was there, Emmet. I was Gemini." -Lucy

Emmet stood silence..

"I had long hair before." Lucy said.

"Oh..why didn't you tell me that before?" Emmet remembered.

"I was going going to, but thats when Vitruvius' Prophecy started.. everything started braking into brick pieces.. including my only brother.. now I only have my little sister, Marie. My mom... then blockhead David." Lucy said.

...It seems to be hard letting the past hurt Lucy again. After Emmet asked why. Still... with the song still on, Lucy wants to drop the subject.

"Turn off the music for right now Emmet." Lucy said. "We could do something else besides just bringing up the past."

Emmet kinda stood silence for a moment after turning off his phone..

"Ok.." -Emmet

Lucy thought at the moment, she kind of looked down at Emmet. Thinking twice before saying anything or whatever.

"Never mind-" Lucy sighed.

"What? What were you thinking of doing to me before?" Emmet asked.

"Just never mind, Emmet... You said you haven't seen any horror movies before, right?

"No I haven't Lucy."

"Me either, really. Batman has seen alot of them with Alfred, cause he's batman. Well I heard 'A Quiet Place' was supposed to be scary. If you talk or make a sound and that monster can eat you alive." Lucy said.

Emmet hasn't sure how he felt about this, hearing what Lucy said about this movie, A Quiet Place, he's scared. He felt like he didn't want to watch it. Lucy held Emmet's

"Batman lend me the Brick'vd (Dvd) yesterday, we can go home and put it on! come on," -Lucy

"I don't know about this, Lucy.." -Emmet

Emmet hopped on Lucy's back, doubt it, he kind of hanged onto Lucy's neck kind of tough. Lucy jumped on a large playground alike pole & slide down it. Right as both of them reached down to the sand ground (Emmet hopped off afterwards), Lucy grabbed on Emmet's hand & went straight home. Straight there. With no one was around right now, Unikitty.. Benny.. Batman.. Metalbeard aren't around either. Then they arrived home, they'd immediately (closed the door). And just like that, that moment passed, Lucy had put on A Quiet Place on the Brick'vd player and let it play. All of the lights are off, which it made Emmet more uncomfortable. He wasn't too sure if this is the right time to say something.

.

All of there left through the darkness in the living room was Emmet screaming. He may have bricked his pants during all of the jumpscares & monster scenes-

* * *

 _Hours before Sweet Mayhem's arrival: 3 hours left..._

.

February 8th, 2019 ; 6:11am

.

Its just one more hour left til Emmet would wake up to do the usual. Like pretend Everything is Awesome still. She wanted to sleep in til around 9am at least, since after whatever they have done the first time last night.. Lucy just needed to wake up around this time, well cause she sort of felt her stomach hurting all the sudden. She looked at Emmet as he was sleeping still. He was peacefully asleep... Then Lucy got up and went towards the bathroom.

.

7:11am

.

Well... Its just like that.. how everything goes, what everything did just happens (in teaser trailer. after it came out on June 5th, 2018 in reality).

"Two coffees please. One Black. One with just a touch of cream and 25 sugars." -Emmet

Yeah, just With Emmet listening to Tween Dream Mix version of Everything is Awesome after getting two coffees & saying good morning to everyone, including sewer babies.. & whatever. And yeah, he gave the 25 sugars coffee to Lucy on the top of the thing Lucy was at last night. and later on.. at home, An ship flew by outside of the city. Lucy notices something bad after Emmet spot it all excited.

 ***before***

"-Look! Look! A shooting star! Make a Wish!" -Emmet

 ***after***

Lucy uses her binoculars (she had since her 15th birthday).

"Oh no.." -Lucy

 ***Lucy's eyes became big on Binoculars, her eyes were scanning that small ship***

"..Something new.." -Lucy

 ***Eyes became a little bit bigger, still scanning***

"What is it up to..?" -Lucy

Emmet, he just want to borrow Lucy's Binoculars and play with it. Lol. But he'd look out where that small ship was. Then Unikitty met up with Emmet & Lucy at Bricksburg sign.. like behind it so they wouldn't at least get spotted, and so they could Spy on the ship behind the letter 'S'. But..

"I don't know, but that beat is pretty fresh."

Emmet basically did that beat (somehow someone put on that song Rowley and his mom danced to in Diary of the wimpy kid), which caught the ship's attention. A moment later.. Emmet stopped and looked back out where the ship was.

 ***Currently.. Emmet suddenly had a vision.. only this time, Lucy & Unikitty can see his vision. Well that robotic song faded all dramatic. On top of that small ship, some kid was on fire, literally on fire. The long hair was on fire & the dress. It was a girl though. She seems to be Judith's age, 6 years old, from far away. The Breeze had let the girl's hair and dress flew in the wind, she didn't seem to care about it cause her eyes were looking straight at Emmet, Lucy & Unikitty. Deadly stare... That moment passed, the girl seems so angry that she wants to rip their body parts apart. She angry screamed and pointed at them. She like ordered whoever's in that ship to be ready to take fire***

"Uh-Oh." -Emmet

The Ship shot the heart at them and hit the middle bottom of the 'S' sign. Emmet & Lucy peaked over.

"Hello!" an Heart smiled.

 ***Lucy & Emmet looked back at The Girl who was on fire still and the girl currently had her claw hand in like a snapping position.**

 **"Oh geez is this Children of the Corn? But they're killing us with a heart?" -Unikitty**

 **"Yes." The girl smiled evily.**

 **She snapped her claw hand fingers and the Heart is about to set off a bomb. Which the girl turned to ashes now.***

So yeah, Lucy & Emmet looked back at the Heart that was about to explode like a bomb.

"Run!" Lucy shouted.

A heart blew up Bricksburg sign Emmet & Lucy Master built an escape buggy to escape from that ship that's shooting explosive hearts at them. and yeah. (as it comes to theaters.. its actually happened. Just saying. In my POV. It hasn't came out yet. smh.)

"Its like it knows our every move-" -Lucy

"Weird right?" -Emmet

 ***Right blinker is now on because of Emmet***. Lucy looked down at the blinker flashing and she looked at Emmet frustrated.

"Emmet!" -Lucy

"What?" -Emmet

 _Hours before Sweet Mayhem's arrival: has been Arrived.._

.

~ 9:13am

.

Basically, Sweet Mayhem has an sensor to bring in an small ship that as crashed through a building, making that big hole on that wall.

"Bring me your Fiercest leader." -Sweet Mayhem

"This guy is 'The Special'." -Lucy

"This guy was a Fiercest warrior?" -Sweet Mayhem

"Okay, well Technically, I did the warrior stuff &-" -Lucy

"So you fought and Master Built and kicked butt and then this hapless male was the leader?" -Sweet Mayhem

"He uh well.." -Lucy

 **-Sometime later-**

Lucy, Batman, Unikitty, Benny & Metalbeard were just covered in stickers... maybe defeated (just maybe). Lucy seemes to have the stickers off of her by the time Sweet Mayhem was just about ready to capture them, With Batman's Bat Pun she stole from Batman.

"Next Stop.. The Systar System." -Sweet Mayhem

Sweet Mayhem uses Batman's Bat Pun to bring in Lucy, Batman, Unikitty, Benny & Metalbeard into the ship. Somehow.. the time, movement & everything seems to be slowing down and stopped right as the bat pun string reaches for them. Lucy slowly turned her head towards Emmet..

 _( Have you ever have that feeling.. That we're not Alone.. )_

Emmet looked like he wanted to stop Sweet Mayhem from capturing them. at the same time, it was too late. But he noticed time was stopping, no movement from anything, but Lucy and himself were the only ones who are moving. But they are stuck where they are at though, but their arms & mouths can move. Lucy pulled out something from her pocket & had it a few feet away from her face, showing a results on something..

 _( Hold to Call the Feeling senile. They are not at Home.. )_

"Wha- What is that?" Emmet asked.

"You're gonna be a Father, Emmet.." Lucy smiled.

All the sudden time seems to be moving a little bit faster now, Benny then turned his head at Lucy all confused.

"Wait what? Who's gonna be a-" Benny got cut off right as the string of Batman's Bat Pun tied Lucy & others together & got pulled in the Ship. Frankly Lucy dropped something right next to Emmet. Emmet then take a good look at what it was that Lucy was showing him before. Well it showed two lines, meaning that its Positive. Emmet now realizes what this was.

 _( Going down the dusty Roads... We are calm and see through.. )_

...

"Lucy!" -Emmet

"Emmet." -Lucy

"NO!" -Emmet

The ship toke off towards the sky. This left Emmet with nothing, other than the positive results. Still, he wanted to cry.

 ***in reality world***

"Next stop, the systar system!" little sister claims Wyldstyle, Unikitty, Batman, Benny & Metalbeard's as she puts them inside the ship & closes the hatch. Basically she's stealing them. "Yay! We can sing all day long with your minifigures, Finn!"

She ran up to the stairs. Finn ain't having it after she stole them.

"Madison, give me back my minfigures now." Finn

"If you want them back, you have to play with me in my room, Finn. Or else I'll tell daddy that you broke your promise to him." -Madison

 ***Back in Bricksburg***

Then.. Emmet had another realistic vision.. it dusted out everyone but Emmet though. Emmet looked back as it happened. For a moment, he didn't know where everyone went Emmet turned back and saw Judith standing in front of him.

"You'd kind of missed your chance on saving them from being captured." Judith said. "But it's still your chance to save me, Lucie & your friends from being killed later on, Emmie.. Come in The Systar System, Defeat Sweet Mayhem and the Queen & bring us back home!"

 _( I need you.. )_

At the time, Judith keeled down and hugged Emmet. He hugs back with a smile on his face. Emmet's tear was shed.

"See you on the other side of the Universe, Big Brother." Judith smiled.

Then she'd was put into ashes again, blown away.

Emmet saw her ashes were blown away. His realistic vision went away. Moments passed, Emmet's memories now then popped up with Judith's birth & when he and Lucy actually first kissed.

 ***First Memory popping up***

 **After Doris gives birth to a healthy baby girl, Doctors told 7 1/2 year old Emmet to come in the room.**

 **"Emmet. Come and meet your Baby Sister, Judith." -Doris (Mom)**

 **Emmet walked up by Doris to Meet Judith, Judith was just cooling. On Doris' arms. Emmet smiled.**

 **"She's so pretty Mama.. Can I hold her?" Emmet asked.**

 **"Yes you can, baby."**

 **memory kind of passed, Emmet was holding Judith.**

 **"Hi Judie.." Emmet smiles.**

 **Judith was cooing still.**

 _( I need you.. )_

 ***Second Memory Popping up***

 **[in the P.E locker room]**

 **"Have you thought about kissing me, Emmet?" Gemini asked. (Lucy)**

 **"Uhhh.. Yeah.. but idk if you Liked me this much as I do." Emmet nervously said. "I mean, I had never kissed someone like you before-"**

 **Words were cut off as Gemini slowly pulled Emmet closer and kissed him on the lips. Emmet was blushing hard. He didnt know how to kiss actually, he'd nervously moved his claw hand & places it on Gemini's cheeks, softly.**

Emmet came to realize after a few moments, he had his 'Game' face on, Ready to save them.

 **-outside of the building-**

Basically after asking everyone if they want to come with Emmet on a mission or something like that, (which no one really could), Emmet Immediately exited out of the building and ran towards home, straight there.

 _( There's a reading on the Wall.. Of all of things that I have done.. )_

Moments passed, Emmet was out of breath for the moment as he arrived back at home. Then he had to move big furnitures out of the house, including the Double Decker couch (even though it was only on the front pouch). Then he moved Planty.

"Sorry Planty." -Emmet

He set Planty on the Double Decker Couch and he started Master Building. Then he had started Master Building the house. Judith showed up through Planty in like a blue ghost spirited form.. smiling while she watches Emmet. by the time Emmet had turned the house like an ship, a space ship, Judith's spirit went away right as Emmet got Planty & his knapsack and got in the houseship.

 _( Pump the blood and leave it alone.. Far away take me.. )_

Emmet set Planty on the passengers seat then sets some brick'&ms (M&Ms) and Skittles next to planty and sat down. last thing to do was putting seat belts on Planty, then himself.

"Hang on to your fronds, Planty. We're going to save Lucy! And all of the other people who were captured." -Emmet

Before taking off, Emmet looked over at a picture frame beside him. His mom- Doris, his thirteen year old self & Judith in the picture. Emmet had his left claw hand on the picure frame & he sheded a tear abit.

"I'm coming for you, little pumpkin. You'll be home with me soon."

 _( See it all.. Just go and Solve it all.. )_

Emmet now looked straight ahead at the sky and used the two handles in front of him to take off to the sky. Through all kinds of atmospheres of Earth were taught during Science classes In Elementry, Middle & High school and all. Then Outer Space. Emmet continues on through Outer Space to get to how far the systar system is at.


End file.
